1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solid-state light emitting module that utilizes a transparent substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
The light emitting diode is a kind of semiconductor electronic component that emits light, and is a complex light source formed by a trivalent element and a pentavalent element. The light emitting diode has advantages over conventional light sources, including high efficiency, long life span, ruggedness, high response speed, high reliability, etc.
If a light emitting diode is disposed on a transparent substrate, it has a high light extraction efficiency. However, the transparent substrate will function as a waveguide with respect to the light emitted from a light emitting diode chip, and the light will leak through the side surfaces of the transparent substrate. As a result, the color of the light emitted by the light emitting diode is not uniform.
Therefore, there is a need to determine ways in which to maintain a high light extraction efficiency with respect to a light emitting module that utilizes a transparent substrate, and further realize the emission of a uniform color of light by such a light emitting module.